


Drabbles of Nico di Angelo

by tobiosbae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All About Nico di Angelo, Angst, Bianca is awesome, Bianca lives, Coming Out, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gossip Girl References, Hades TRIES to be a good dad, Hinted Percabeth, It's like a dribble of blood in Ch 8, Jealous!Percy Jackson, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic male friendships, Protective!Jason Grace, Second choice, Short Stories, Shovel Talk, Solangelo being cuties, Spoilers for ToA, TW: Blood, Trigger Warning apply to Chapter 4, Trigger Warning: Body Shaming, Trigger Warning: Self-loathing, fight, friendships, just in case tho, nico centric, occasionally, one-sided percico - Freeform, song inspiration, staring contest, tw: character death, warning: swear words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles of Nico that I found in my notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random Stories

With Jason's encouragement in mind Nico manages to pull Percy aside and tell him what he's been wanting to tell Percy since they met when he was 10-years-old. "For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

Percy just stands there dumbfounded and stares at Nico.

Nico takes a shaky breath and looks directly at Percy. "It's okay that you don't like me back, you're with Annabeth. I just wanted to tell you because....well, just so I could have a clear head, I guess." He mumbles out the last part and turns away from Percy. He stiffens when he feels a hand squeeze his right shoulder. He turns and sees Percy smiling at him.

"I'm glad you told me, Nico," he says as he pulls Nico in for a hug.

Nico's arms stay slack at his sides until Percy comments about how it'll get awkward pretty soon unless Nico hugs him back, and he does. _It's okay,_ Nico thinks as he closes his eyes and enjoys the embrace. _I'll be okay._

* * *

Annabeth always thought that Nico liked her, but when he came out and told everyone that he liked Percy - well, you can imagine her shock. Granted, she's happy that the kid was able to admit his feelings, so she gave him a high-five to show Nico that she's proud of him.

* * *

Nico is a creature of the night, there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He's the son of Hades and the Ghost King for peete's sake! So, he wasn't surprised when he learned that not only Greek and Roman gods are true but _all_ myths are. He met a couple of vampires when he was in Romania. He stumbled upon a werewolf pack on the outskirts of Germany. He wasn't even surprised when came face-to-face with Bigfoot. (That's a tale for another time.) But, what really surprised him was that he didn't necessarily mind being a creature of the night because all the cools things come out when it's dark, and he's definetly cool.

* * *

Now, Nico isn't one to boast about anything, but he must say that he has one of the best godly parents out of everyone. Yeah, Poseidon is a decent father to Percy, but did Poseidon give his son a chauffeur for a present? No, he did not. Did Zeus ever let Jason stay at Olympus for no reason at all? Nope. Hades, on the other hand, gave Nico a zombie chauffeur _and_ let's him stay at his palace whenever he wants.

Yeah, his dad is pretty awesome.

 


	2. You'll Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, honestly, felt insulted right now. Who wouldn't when someone said that they would do after the person's first choice was unavailable.

"You'll do."

Leo, honestly, felt insulted right now. Who wouldn't when someone said that they would do after the person's first choice was unavailable. 

"Now that I think about it. Hmm, I think you're better for this mission than Jason," Nico muses.

Okay, Leo felt a little bit better after Nico's statement.

"But, his flight abilities would be handy to have."

Annnnnd, never mind.


	3. I Hate You, You Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stare at each other before breaking into fits of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The swear word 'Bitch' is used often

Jason didn't know if he should be feeling hurt or laughing at this moment. "Excuse you," he says, as he gives Nico a pointed look. 

Nico flashes him a smirk as he pops a pomegranate seed into his mouth. "I said: I hate you, you bitch." He spits the seed out and pops another one in.

Jason squawks and places a hand over his heart. "Bitch, please! I know you love me." A smile dances at the edge of his lips as he tries to preserve his serious expression. 

Nico rolls his eyes at his blond-haired friend. "You wish," he states, voice playful.

Jason pretends to flip his hair as he holds up his hand, the palm facing Nico. "Whatever, bitch."

They stare at each other before breaking into fits of giggles.


	4. I Hate Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate myself," he says, voice void of emotion. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> -Body Shaming  
> -Self-loathing
> 
> PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> -Body Shaming  
> -Self-loathing
> 
> Other Warnings:  
> -Burst of anger  
> -Breaking a glass
> 
> PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

Nico stares at the mirror in front of him with a blank expression. He takes in his rumpled state with a grimace. He frowns at his lifeless-like and tired eyes. He pokes a finger at his sunken cheek and groans in frustration. His eyes travel over his bare chest and winces when he sees his ribs. He takes everything in with a look of disgust. 

"I hate myself," he says, voice void of emotion. 

He stares at himself for a couple more minutes before balling up his right hand and reeling it back before sending it flying at the mirror. The mirror cracks and pieces of glass clatters to the floor. He stares at his broken image with a sneer. 

The mirror is a physical representation of himself: broken.

"I hate myself," he says with more animosity.


	5. "Happiness does not seem to be on the menu."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did he do in his past lives that made his life Hell on Earth, he wonders.

Nico fell face first on to his bed. The fluffy pillow muffles his yells of frustration. He even goes as far as kicking his legs and flailing his arms around before settling down. He couldn't understand why life hated him so. What did he do in his past lives that made his life Hell on Earth, he wonders.

He groans and turns his head to the side so he could breathe properly. "Happiness does not seem to be on the menu," he grumbles. _Ugh, go away,_ he thinks as someone knocks on his door.

"Go away," he finally states after hearing a minute of constant knocking. 

The door creaks open and his sister Bianca enters. She flashes him a small smile as she situates herself at the corner of his single-person bed. "What's up, Buttercup," she asks, voice teasing.

"Go away," he repeats. He flaps a dismissive hand towards the door. "Shoo, please."

"Now, why would I do that when I could have my baby brother _talk to me_ instead of wallowing in self-pity. Hmm?" She crawls closer to Nico and places a gentle hand on Nico's head. She cards her fingers through his thick, black hair. "Nico."

"Life hates me," he mutters.

"Life hates everyone, okay."

"Okay."

They stay there, lying next to one another and basking in the other's presence. At that moment, they felt like life was giving them a small break in their miserable lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this Tumblr post.](http://justanotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/127875670353/gossip-girl-sentence-meme#notes)


	6. Ready To Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico doesn't think he's ready yet, but his heart thinks otherwise. He's not ready to feel the fluttering sensation in his stomach again. He's not ready to give up his heart and soul again. 
> 
> He's not ready to fall in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Ready To Love Again by Lady Antebellum.

Nico doesn't think he's ready yet, but his heart thinks otherwise. He's not ready to feel the fluttering sensation in his stomach again. He's not ready to give up his heart and soul again. He's not ready to fall in love again.

He's _not_ ready! His heart does the exact opposite of what he wants though. It's a damn traitor.

He's afraid because it's happening whether he wants it to or not. He knows the signs. He's seen them when he was crushing on Percy Jackson. And, he _hates_ it.

He hates how his heart stutters when **he** flashes him a bright, beautiful smile.

He hates how his mood seems to perk up when **he's** around. 

He hates how much his cheeks hurt from smiling so much because of **him**.

He **_hates_** it...But, he also **_loves_** it too.

The realization of him slowly falling in love again shocked him. He couldn't believe it because he, honest to gods, thought he would never be able to get over Percy, but he did. It wasn't easy, but he managed to do it.

When he thinks about the son of Poseidon, he knows that Percy will _always_ have a special place in his heart, and he's okay with that, to be honest. But, now, he doesn't know what to do with **him**.

Should he confess?

Should he keep his feelings under lock and key again?

He doesn't know what to do, but what he does know is that when he's with **him** he doesn't feel so scared anymore. He doesn't feel like he has to build a wall around his heart like he had to do with Percy. He isn't afraid to let his guard down either, which is nice.

Nico takes a deep breath when he makes a decision on what he should do. _Yeah,_ he thinks with a smile. _I'm ready to feel now._ A huge weight lifts from his shoulders, and he feels like he's soaring high above the clouds. He wants to laugh in glee while screaming,"I'M READY TO LOVE AGAIN!"

He smiles when he sees **him** waving and calling to him without a care in the world of what others think. He shyly waves back with a small smile of his own and makes his way over to **him**. His future doesn't seem so dim now as it once did before.

 

 

_It must be time to move on now_  
_Without the fear of how it might end_  
_I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm, actually, proud of this. xD 
> 
> Okay, to those who read Bitter Love I would like to apologize for not updating. My life is getting hectic, and I haven't had the time nor the inspiration for it. Hopefully, I can update soon, but no promises. Thanks for reading. ^-^


	7. Outside Looking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I need a writer who will do this song and Nico justice for me because I did a terrible job, tbh.

Nico stands tall with his head held high. He ignores the whispers and murmurs happening all around him. He treks towards the shadowy forest. He's done what he had to do. He fulfilled his promise and more. There was no reason for him to stay here.

There is no reason to stay and listen to their judgmental words. There's no reason, but he falters at the edge of the forest.

He doesn't want to go though. 

He doesn't want to be alone again.

He turns and sees everyone cheering and applauding each other. They go ballistic when the Argo II lands. They all gather around the chosen seven and scream cheers. 

Nico hangs his head and with a sigh he disappears. He doesn't look back when he hears someone calling his name. He keeps marching forward and let's the shadows engulf him whole. He no longer cares if he disappears and becomes a shadow himself. He's done and is ready to move on with his life, even if it means he has to become darkness itself. 

 

_You don't know my name_  
_you don't know anything about me_  
_I try to play nice_  
_I want to be in your game_  
_The things that you say_  
_You may think I never hear about them_  
_But word travels fast_  
_I'm telling you to your face_  
_I'm standing here behind your back_

 

[Chorus:]  
_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I completely and utterly botched a bunch of scenes, but in my defense I haven't actually finished the HOO series yet. I know the basics and such from Wikipedia and Tumblr, so...yeah. I'm on Mark of Athena, and that's actually a reason to why I haven't updated Bitter Love.
> 
> I'm terrible because Mark of Athena and the previous books made me mad at Percy. Yeah, he pissed me off by badmouthing Nico and forgetting him and just ugh!!!! He's a terrible friend and I really hope he makes it up to Nico someway. I'm pretty sure he doesn't, but me being me I know my shipper heart won't let me stay mad at Percy for long. /le sigh/ Let's hope my anger passes soon so the creative juices can flow for Bitter Love! :D


	8. A Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico touches his bottom lip and sees crimson red stain his finger tips. _Blood,_ his brain supplies for him. _It's my blood._ He looks up from staring at his fingers to the person who caused the blood to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning b/c of a fight that's hinted and a dribble of blood. I'm just saying this because even the littlest bit of a trigger can set someone off. (I know someone who's like that, so I want to be careful.)

Nico touches his bottom lip and sees crimson red stain his fingertips. _Blood,_ his brain supplies for him. _It's my blood._ He looks up from staring at his fingers to the person who caused the blood to appear.

Percy Jackson stands there with his fist still balled up and extended from hitting Nico's left cheek. Nico silently watches as Percy's anger transforms into surprise and then into guilt. The son of Poseidon opens and closes his mouth, mimicking that of a fish's mouth, as he tries to find the right words to say. (Nico thought it was ironic since Percy _is_ the son of _the_ Sea God.) 

Percy drops his arm to his side and unclenches his fist. His eyes show Nico the emotional battle he's having within himself. "Nico," Percy says, his voice is quiet and so full of emotion that Nico thinks he might choke on it. 

"I-I'm so, so sor-"

"Don't," Nico interjects. He has his right hand raised, the palm of his hand facing toward Percy in a silent command for silence. "I get it. I overstepped some boundaries, so _I'm_ sorry. I deserved the punch." He tentatively touches the sore cheek and winces. _Yeah,_ Nico muses, _this is going to leave a nasty bruise._

"No! Nico, you didn't deserve that!" Percy drags a hand through his hair, musing up his already messing hair. " _I_ overreacted! I shouldn't have done that. Nico," he voice becomes a whisper. " _I_ should be the one to apologize."

Nico waves his hand as if to rid the words Percy just said. "It's fine. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you when I come back, okay." He turns and heads for the closest shadow near him. He stops mid-step when someone tugs the collar of his leather jacket. 

"Percy, **let** go."

"No," Percy states with a shake of his head. "We _need_ to talk about this, Nico. Please, don't run away from me."

Something in Nico snaps. "Running away?! You think I'm running away!" He knocks Percy's hand away and glares at him. 

Percy scowls right back at him. "I _know_ you're running away, Nico!"

Nico grabs the collar of Percy's camp T-shirt with both of his hands and drags Percy down to his level. "You _know_ nothing," he seethes. The grass around them withers and dies from Nico's intense anger. He releases Percy with a shove and then starts walking away.

Percy stumbles and falls on his butt. He grunts from the hard impact and watches Nico slip into the shadows. "Nico?!"

"What, Percy? I'm running away, as you said I was doing." Nico glances back a Percy before disappearing.

Percy groans and flops on to his back. _Well,_ he thinks. _I fucked that up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK. Seriously, I was just listening to Hotline Bling by Drake and then I wrote this...


	9. Look Me In The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico looks at him.
> 
> Will stares right back.

Nico looks at him.

Will stares right back.

Nico looks at him.

Will stares right back.

Nico looks at him.

Will's eyes begin to twitch, but he widens them so he doesn't blink.

Nico looks at him, a smirk begins to make its way onto his features.

Will's eyes flutter shut, and he lets out a groan of frustration. He throws his arms up in the air and shouts,"How do you do _that_?!"

Nico chuckles and blinks his eyes a bit. "It's a talent that I posses, Solace."

Will pouts and crosses his arms. "Talent he says!" 

Nico scoots closer to Will in order to properly flick Will on the forehead. 

"Ow!" Will rubs the spot and glares at Nico.

"It's not my fault that I'm a man of many talents." Nico smiles when he sees Will scoff. 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Many-Talents."

Nico playfully punches Will in the arm, and they both end up laughing like fools. 

 

**The end.**


	10. Doctor's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR ToA!

Nico was happy; content. He no longer cared (a tiny bit, anyway) if anyone saw him sit shoulder-to-shoulder with his _significant annoyance_ , Will Solace.

He was **finally** happy. It was a long road for him, but he was able to survive it and get what he deserved, which is happiness. 

And, if anyone has any complaints...well, they could just look at his doctor's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Solangelo is canon and my heart hurts cause I'm a Percico shipper, but allow me to say this to the Solangelo shippers: CONGRATS! :D It's a cute ship and I'm happy cause it shows representation!! /screaming/ Yeah, I'll probably be licking my wounds for a bit cause everyone's jumping ship, but oh well. ^-^ As long as Nico is happy, I'm gonna be happy.


	11. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's worth everything and more.

Nico's movements falter due to a shiver running down his spine. He feels eyes watching his every move. He subtly looks around and notices that half of the camp members are staring at him. He's no longer subtle, he stares everyone in the eye with a menacing glare.

The campers turn their heads so fast that Nico knows that half of them probably have whiplash. He shrugs, _Not my problem_. 

It never really is though. 

He begins his trek towards the Apollo cabin again, he's already late as is. He doesn't want to give Will any more ammunition to use for later dates. In fact, his pace quickens when he sees the blonde waiting outside his cabin, looking around.

"Hey, Will," Nico calls out.

Will spots him and smiles a smile that nearly blinds Nico.

Nico's face heats up as he comes closer to Will. His hand slowly stretches out to Will. Will takes it and squeezes Nico's hand.

"Glad you finally made it," Will says with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," Nico states, his blush hasn't lighten up. 

They walk towards the beach, and Nico forgets about the feeling of eyes on him because he's with Will, and Will is worth the scrutinization. He's worth everything and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my way of celebrating Solangelo becoming canon....any maybe trying to get myself to ship it, no luck so far tho... :/


	12. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will give a whole new meaning to "opposite attract".

Will Solace is bright, happy, optimistic, and the son of Apollo. Everyone loves him.

Nico is dark, sad, pessimistic, and the son of Hades. Everyone hates him.

Will's like the sun.

Nico's like the moon.

Will can overlook a person's flaws and see the best in them.

Nico cannot overlook a person's flaws and sees the worst in them.

It's pretty obvious that they very, _very_ different from each other, much like cats and dogs. So, you could understand the campers confusion when Nico and Will started to act like a couple. Everyone was waiting for the punchline to come but it never did. The shock has slowly gone away and no one bats an eye when Nico and Will walk by holding hands and chatting with each other as if they're the only ones in the world. They all can agree that Nico and Will are like yin and yang. 

Yet...Nico and Will seemed to be made for each other, and everyone supports them.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm on a roll!


	13. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you hurt Nico then I will hurt _you_ ," Jason states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is kind of OOC!

Jason grabs Will by the wrist and drags him to a secluded area. "Alright, Solace, I won't beat around the bush." 

Jason looks so serious that Will stops himself from making a witty comment.

"If you hurt Nico then I will hurt _you_ ," Jason states.

Will shuffles his feet awkwardly. "Oh."

Jason cracks his knuckles for emphasis. "And don't think I'll be the only one to tell you this. I'm pretty sure Reyna, Hazel, and Percy will be giving you the same speech, too."

"Oh," Will says lamely. Well, what else is he suppose to say when he's being told that other powerful demigods are going to threaten him. He doesn't flinch when he feels hands land on his shoulders.

"We're looking out for Nico, Will. No hard feelings." Jason pats Will on the back as he leaves.

"Yeah," Will sighs. "No hard feelings." Will balls up his hands at his sides as a feeling of determination comes over him. _Let them_ , Will thinks. _Nico's worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do Hazel's, Reyna's and Percy's shovel talk?!? >.>


	14. Jason's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Nico plan Jason's party.

Nico grunts in response to Leo's question. 

"O-kay, Ghost Buster, I'm going to need more then a grunt." Leo says, he uses his hands to mime a mouth talking. "Use your words, Death the Kid."

Nico narrows his eyes menacingly. "Fine." The word comes out as a hiss.

Leo smiles. He can deal with monosyllables. "Great." He claps his hands and then snaps them. "So...we should make a huge surprise party for Jason! He'll love it! I can already picture his face! It'll look like this," he places his hands on his cheeks and widens his eyes while also raising his eyebrows. "Golly gee, this for me," he says in his best Jason voice. "Exactly like that."

Nico snorts and covers the lower half of his face so Leo doesn't see him smiling. "First, when has Jason said 'golly gee'?" Nico goes on and ignores Leo's 'since forever' statement. "Second, Jason will hate a _huge_ surprise party. I think he'd rather have a small one instead with his close friends only. You know how sentimental he gets."

Leo nods his head in understanding. "True on all accounts...except for the golly gee part. He says that, he totally does, the goober."

Nico couldn't stop the bubble of laughter from coming, so it's no wonder that it catches Leo off-guard. 

A big, dopey smile appears on Leo's face. "Is that a laugh I hear, Batman?"

Nico turns the laugh into a cough. "No, I'm sick. You must be hearing stuff, Valdez."

Leo waggles a finger and taps his the corner of one of his eyes. "You can't pull the wool over my eyes, Darth Vader." 

Nico rolls his eyes. "Can't pull one over you, Sherlock."

Leo smirks. "Of course, so a _small_ surprise party then?"

"Yeah," Nico says with a nod.

"Good. Great, even."

"Stop it, Leo."

"Nah, L."

"L?"

"Oh my god, we gotta get your small ass with the times, Nico! This is an insult to me." Leo flails his arms around and looks mildly offended.

"Not my fault I was in a hotel for seventy years," Nico mutters.

"Of course not, Jack Skellington." He throws his arm over Nico's bony shoulders. "We'll--no, _I_ will catch you up while we plan Jason's party because then you'll get the best education on pop culture, _and_ we'll get the party planning done! Killing two birds with one stone, as they say."

Nico leans into Leo's embrace. "Can't wait," he says with as much sarcasm as he can. 

Leo's smile is blindingly bright, but Nico deals with it...he always does. He doesn't even make a comment when Leo drags him to the Aphrodite cabin because "they know how to party, Dracula."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late, smh.....but better late than never, right. (Leo watches anime....don't look at me....)


	15. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night's cool breeze was soothing for Nico.

The night's cool breeze was soothing for Nico. He felt safe in the darkness. His secrets and himself were invisible to the world. He never felt like he had to run away from the darkness like he did with the light. 

During the daytime he was a monster, a traitor, even. He was nothing more than a nuisance to others, but when the night hits he's none of those things. He's himself, and he likes to enjoy the rare times he's able to be himself. 

Yes, the night is his domain, and he's okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I write Nico too dark?????????....idk


	16. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more tears, Nico thought. No more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death.

Nico jackknifed off the bed. His breathing was heavy and loud. He felt as if his chest was being constricted. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears rapidly. He tried to wrap his head around his situation, but it didn't make any sense. He didn't understand why he felt as if he lost a part of himself. He closed his eyes so tight that when he opened them again he saw black spots. He managed to get himself under control and relaxed enough to go back to sleep. The experience drained him of any energy his body might have been storing up for the next day.

XDXDXD

Nico collapsed in his bed face first. He didn't know how but some part of him had felt it. He had somehow known that something tragic had happened last night and his body had acted accordingly. This morning his father had informed him of his sister's sudden passing. She was hit by a car on her way home from her friend's house, his father had said. His mind was foggy. He didn't know how to react so he turned away from his father and had gone to his room, so here he is now.

It all made sense now, though. The sudden feeling of losing a part of himself was due to his sister's death. In some cruel way he was able to feel his sister's soul leaving her body.

That night Nico cried himself to sleep. He had cried so much that night that he wasn't able to produce anymore tears when his sister's funeral came around. Besides, the sky cried for him, cliche as it was.

 _No more tears,_ Nico thought. _No more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, I honestly can't explain myself for this one.


	17. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day for Nico.

Nico couldn’t believe his stroke of luck. He found a twenty on the ground! Andrew Jackson was begging Nico to pick him up. Who was he to deny the man? He inconspicuously looks around and when he verifies that no one is watching he slowly bends down and grabs the twenty dollar bill. He pockets the money and moseys on his way, as if he never found any money laying on the ground.

Nico smiles. Today’s going to be a good day, he thinks. 

The day was indeed a good day.


	18. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hates seeing _them ___together.

Percy grits his teeth as he watches Nico laugh at whatever Jason said.

He hands turn into fists when he sees them hug.

He turns away when it looks like they were about to kiss.  
.  
.  
.  
_That should’ve been me_....


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico didn’t know when his father's palace became home but it was _his_ home.

When Nico first stayed over at his father’s palace he was scared. He wouldn’t admit it to his father, but he was very scared. Any sane 11-year-old would be scared when they see ghouls walking around the palace doing who-knows-what. 

Nico didn’t know when the scary palace became home but it did. It was home when he had to get away from the world. It was home when he needed a place to cry, here and there. It was home when he needed a place of comfort.

Yeah, Nico didn’t know when it became home but it was his home.


	20. Game:Rainbow Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico will one day beat Bianca at Rainbow Road, just you wait and see.

Nico felt like his heart was breaking. He just lost to his sister, Bianca, to Mario Kart. He couldn’t believe it. He felt like he was going to cry. Nico grunted when he felt Bianca smack his back.

“Cheer up, kiddo,” she said cheekily. “Rainbow Road is my turf.”

Nico held himself back from throwing a tantrum, such as throwing the controller and storming out. He took a deep breath and then sighed. “I’ll beat you, just watch.” He was determined now to beat his older sister. He’ll show her!


End file.
